Problem: Rewrite ${(9^{-7})(9^{4})}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Solution: ${ (9^{-7})(9^{4}) = 9^{-7+4}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{-7})(9^{4})} = 9^{-3}} $